The Second Imperium: Black Aurora
by Arikel
Summary: Compilation of the originals. Please read & review. It's my first fanfic. :)


Title: Shadows of the Past: The Second Imperium  
Author: Arikel  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Kerr, Alya and Nevik are mine, everybody else is part of the Star Wars universe, and I'm making no money off of them. Please R&R.

The Second Imperium  
Episode one: Black Aurora

Chapter I

Kerr had been staring at the bottom of his tumbler for the past hour. He was just a little tipsy and rather belligerent. His father once said that once you hit the bottom the only place you can go is up. Kerr smirked at the thought that his father left out the fact that if you have a shovel you can always start digging. 

Kerr's life was shattered when he was 12 years old. His father, Moff Aranid Dorgan had spent his entire career following the great man that was Grand Moff Tarkin. Aranid was with him at every victory, every conquest. He was with him when Tarkin destroyed Alderaan, and he was with him at Yavin. Kerr was devastated by the loss of his father and swore vengeance on the Rebels who killed him. He enlisted in the Imperial Naval Academy the same year that Emperor Palpatine was "killed" on the second Death Star. His zealousness and intelligence saw him into Imperial Intelligence under Ysanne Isard in a short time. Under her rule on Coruscant, Kerr grew to dislike the Empire and started to feel that the father he saw now wasn't the man he admired as a child. At age 20, Kerr left the Empire and went into smuggling. He fell into the clutches of Jabba's fragmented syndicate and started his career in debt. He purchased a Corellian HT-2200 medium freighter which he named the Shatter Starr, after his mother Starr Dorgan. After a year, Han Solo, who was offering local smugglers New Republic shipping jobs, approached Kerr. Kerr recognized Solo as one of the Rebels responsible for his father's death and would have attempted to kill him right then if it wasn't for the fact that he felt it would be wrong. So instead, he left and refused Solo's proposal. After the whole Thrawn ordeal, Kerr was approached by NRI who offered him a job. He initially refused, but eventually joined up. But with SpecForces rather than Intelligence. He worked as an Infiltrator during the time of the reborn Emperor, using his knowledge as a native of Coruscant to keep his team alive. After this, he was promoted to Sergeant and moved to Taskforce Shen where he worked as an Infiltrator and the primary pilot for the troop transports. It was during this time that he met First Lieutenant Vu Nin. A native of Alderaan, she had joined the Alliance before the destruction of her homeworld and requested a transfer to SpecForces after its destruction. In spite of her tragedy and fierce hatred of the Empire, Vu always managed to keep a generally cheerful attitude, making her the most popular of the taskforce officers. Kerr and Vu quickly fell into a passionate love affair that was cut short after the Camaas Document uproar. Kerr decided to resign his position, seeing the war had finally come to an end. Vu, however, didn't see things quite as clearly. She kept her position and continued to serve in the military. Not even a marriage proposal from Kerr could get her to give that up.   
So Kerr left her and sought consolation in alcohol. He took up the life of a smuggler again and made enough money to keep himself stocked with food and liquor. And so it was that he arrived on Brentaal, looking to drown himself in his sorrows, that Kerr's life would take another 180-degree turn. 

Kerr stumbled out of the Morning Rose Cantina and headed for his ship to crash for the night. He had spent all the credits earned on the last run from Yag'dhul and didn't have enough for a room in the local hotel. Kerr held a hand out to the side of his ship to steady him and looked down the hallway to the cause of some commotion. A couple of docks down at a Corellian Gunship that he recognized as the Renegade, three men were struggling to haul some guy who was dressed from head to toe in black into their vessel. What caught his attention was the fact that he had a gash on his forehead and Kerr could swear he knew the man from somewhere.   
"Hey," Kerr paused to steady himself and try to appear a little less intoxicated. "What's going on down there."  
One of the men, a Trandoshan, stepped away and laid a hand on the blaster at his side. "None of your business, skrig."  
Kerr moved his hand to where his blaster used to be and sighed. "Oh. Okay."  
He watched for a moment longer and then stepped into the Shatter Starr. It really wasn't any of his business. Probably owed them some money or something. Pausing only for a few minutes to think hard about where he had seen the man before, Kerr slowly lapsed in unconsciousness.

Chapter II

_Six months earlier_

"Master Horn says that you have completed your training, Nevik."  
"If he says so Master Skywalker. I feel there is still much that I have to learn."  
Luke smiled at the man's humility. He had come from a home that was broken by the Almanian dictator Kueller. Nevik joined the New Republic when that same dictator took Luke captive about five years ago. Nevik was a hot shot in the X-wing, much like Corran, and the future Master and Apprentice met in Rogue Squadron. With the signing of the peace treaty, Corran dedicated himself to pursuing his destiny as a Jedi. During his time in Rogue Squadron with Nevik, Corran had sensed something strange about the new recruit and talked to Luke about it. Luke approached Nevik about a year before the Camaas affair and discovered that he too had a strong Force potential. Two years later, Nevik was preparing to be released upon the galaxy.  
Nevik saw Luke's smile widen and heard someone come into the room with him. Mara Jade Skywalker came up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. Luke smiled and to some unspoken question answered "No, that's all right."  
Mara smirked and sauntered away from him. A short laugh erupted from her and Mara called out "Yes, Master."  
Nevik managed to suppress a grin as he saw a pillow from the nearby sofa fly across the room and smack her in the back of the head. She let out a startled exclamation and glared at the back of her husband's head. The fire in her eyes took on a mischievous light as the pillow levitated back over to where Luke was standing.  
Unawares of this new danger, Luke continued with his conversation.   
"Are you familiar with Alya Shadar?"  
"The Beryllian?"  
"Yes. She is currently on Coruscant, having just finished her training under Cilghal. I intend for"  
This time Nevik failed to suppress the grin as a hundred white feathers fell over the form of the sovereign Jedi from the torn pillow hovering over his head. Luke closed his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. Shaking his head and swiping at a feather on his shoulder, Luke looked back up to his newest Jedi.  
"Women."  
Nevik smiled and politely waited for the revered master to continue.  
"As I was saying, I intend for you and Alya to patrol the south quadrant. Streen and Daeshara'Cor are training Tresina Lobi in the north quadrant. Corran and Tenel Ka will take Lowbacca now into the west. While Ganner Rhysode and Wurth Skidder are training Raynar Thul in the east. Our south quadrant is unprotected, and I intend for you two to fill that hole. I am confident that you are both ready for this responsibility."  
Nevik swallowed the lump in his throat and bowed his head. "Thank you, master."  
"The Ardent Venture is a small ship but it will suit your needs. I will send a message ahead to Cilghal to have Alya expecting your arrival. May the Force be with you."  
  
Luke stood there for a minute more and absent-mindedly ran a finger through his hair. Pulling a white feather out, his mind drifted to a particular redhead. Reaching out for her presence, Luke made his way to the top of the temple. Mara was standing close to one edge and looking out at the stars, her arms wrapped tightly around her body in an attempt to block out the nighttime chill. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and wrested his chin on her shoulder.  
"It's cold. You should be inside."  
"I know. I've just had some stuff on my mind."  
"A credit for your thoughts?"   
Mara smiled and turned in his arms. A retort died in her throat, as she became lost in the depths of his cerulean eyes. Her gaze slowly, reluctantly, drifted away to encompass his face and his hair, the temples of which were starting to go gray. The smile returned as she reached out to pick another white feather from his hair.  
"You been playing with the birds again?"  
Luke grinned and sealed her mouth with a kiss. Only the lack of oxygen pulled them apart and Mara pushed Luke back so she could see him clearly.  
"I don't want you going tomorrow."  
Luke sighed and lowered his eyes. "Mara, I have to. The attacks in the Tatoo system has hurt the New Republic severely, and NRI believes those responsible are operating off of Tatooine. Since I"  
"I know. I know the reasons. It's just I I just have this feeling that something isn't right. That something bad is going to happen."  
Luke considered her words for a moment and kissed her forehead. He smiled and met her gaze. "Jedi hunch?"  
Mara returned the smile and gently caressed his face. "Could be. Or maybe I'm just going to miss you terribly. And you better not be getting back into your old ways of trying to save the galaxy by yourself. Y'know, the right person for the job? Or do you need that lecture again?"  
Luke smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I am the right person for the job. And I've committed that lesson to memory. Y'know, short-term memory techniques and all."  
Mara leaned back and adopted a look of mock surprise. "Is that a little Jedi humor from the wise master?"  
"I try. I'll miss you too, but I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning. You have me for the rest of the night, Ms. Skywalker."  
"That's good, because I'm not letting you out of my sight, farmboy."  
Luke took on a mask of mock resignation. "Well, I guess that means I'll have to see my other girlfriends later."  
"Two jokes in one night?!? Do you need to sit down? I know this is your first time and all. It can be a little painful at first, but it gets better."  
Luke chuckled and shook his head. "You kill me, Jade."  
"I just might."  
Silence took the two lovers as they became lost in each other's eyes, their presence and their own memories. Luke finally ended the pleasant reverie. "C'mon. Let's get back inside before this cold kills me and denies you the pleasure."  
Mara stole one more kiss from her husband before acceding to his suggestion. The couple strolled arm in arm back inside the confines of the great temple.

The next morning, Mara stood on the pad watching Luke's ship leave the atmosphere. A cold dread began to sink into her stomach and worry had her heart pounding. About a week later that dread became a numbing pain when she felt the bond that she had with Luke severed. She soon got a message that Master Skywalker's ship had been destroyed.

Chapter Iii

Alya stared up at the sign to make sure she had the right place. Pushing open the door, the Beryllian entered into the SpecForces operational office. She had been told that Taskforce Shen was stationed here, and Alya came looking to repay a debt to an old friend.  
A small bustle of activity welcomed her to the staid gray confines of some of the most dangerous men and women on Coruscant. Followed closely by the politicians for sheer virulence. Taskforce Shen is a company composed of the most feared branch of SpecForce, Infiltrators. They are the eyes and ears of a covert operation. These stealthy troopers slip through the highest security to sow fear and conduct sabotage operations among the ranks and drive the officers to distraction. They are trained to use melee weapons, silenced slugthrowers and their bare hands to accomplish their mission. An ideal Infiltrator mission is not detected for hours, long after the wraiths have vanished into the night.  
Much like the team to which he belongs, Alya's friend has proved to be as elusive as the reputation declares. There was a group of five or six people running about delivering messages to superiors, a platinum blond with a pleasant smile giving orders, and several other people milling about. She didn't have to wait long before someone addressed her.  
"Can I help you?"  
Alya turned to face the young man. He appeared to be in his early to mid twenties with the stubble of a beard starting on his chin and cheeks. Despite his youthful appearance and baby cheeks, his eyes showed more strain and wear than any man his age should ever have to endure. The war had caused so many children to take the responsibility and the dangers that only adults should have to carry. But the war was over.  
"Yes. I'm looking for Sergeant Kerr Dorgan. He was part of Taskforce Shen?"  
The man scratched his head and began to reply when his superior walked up.  
"What's the problem Jark?"  
"Oh. No problem. She was just asking about a Sergeant Dorgan. I"  
"That's what I thought I heard. I, uh, knew Ser Kerr. He's no longer part of this company."  
"Oh. What company is he with now?"  
The blond smiled tightly and scratched her jaw.   
"I don't know where Kerr is these days, but he's not part of the military anymore. I've asked Intelligence if they know his whereabouts, but Kerr was part of Imperial Intell before he come over to our side. And then he became an Infiltrator, so it's not terribly surprising that he can't be found." She bit down on her lip and then continued. "When he doesn't want to be."  
"Thank you."  
The blond caught hold of Alya's arm before she turned. "If if you find him, could you let me know? I'm First Lieutenant Vu Nin."  
The Beryllian smiled and patted her hand. "I will."

Alya returned to the building that had served as her training grounds for the past year to find a man in his early thirties with short-cropped blond hair and a growing goatee wearing the orange flight suit typically seen on starfighter pilots. He grinned on seeing her and offered his hand.  
"Alya Shadar, I presume?"  
"Yes. Are you Nevik?"  
Nevik nodded his head and gestured to the landing pad. "Nevik Hessler of Almania. I believe our transport is waiting. Shall we?"

Chapter Iv

He stood at the parapet watching the approaching shuttle. A smile touched his parched lips and slowly broke into a throaty chuckle. He looked out over the expanse of merciless desert all around his fortress and then let his gaze drift to the twin suns above.   
"Master. We have him."  
He turned to face his twi'lek apprentice. Nomaas Garr was a petty creature with simple ambitions and an even simpler mind. However, his hatred and anger were tremendous and his power over them admirable. Without him, this syndicate would not have been possible.  
"Good. Prepare him for the transference and then order the Rose to dispose of that miserable excuse of an official at Mos Eisley. His usefulness is at an end."  
Nomaas bowed and nodded his head. "It will be done."  
The robed figure let out a low chuckle and smiled coldly. "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen."  
He returned to the parapet and to his reverie.   
_ Twelve years. Twelve long and painful years. Twelve years that I have done nothing but plot and scheme. Waiting for the time to gain my revenge. Revenge on the man who killed my master. He will die. But not yet. Not yet. _

  
Chapter v

_ Eight years! Eight years, I've done everything they say. I've lied for them. Covered for them. Hid them and spied for them. And now. Now, I'm screwed._  
Temas Non stared at the red rose sitting on his desk. He swallowed the lump in his throat and adjusted his collar. Why did it get so damn hot all of a sudden? He knew well what this meant. Everyone in the galaxy knew the calling card of the Rose. He would leave a red rose where you think you are safest. Your bed at home, your office desk, the safe behind the hidden door that's in the compound surrounded by the most lethal security measures that the New Republic won't allow. A red rose means you have a contract on your head, and guess who took the job.   
And then there comes the black rose. The mark of death. It marks the day that the mark will die.  
In the twenty-something years he had been operating, no one has ever received a black rose and lived to talk about it. Oh sure, there was the occasional braggart who says that he had a contract on him and that he got a rose and he managed to live. Of course, rumor has it that that same braggart got a red rose the next day. He died shortly thereafter. His friends claim it was heart problems. Yeah, the Rose scared him to death.  
Temas knew that working with Black Aurora was a bad idea, but what choice did he have. He could either do what they say or die right then and there. They paid him well and he certainly has lived in the life of luxury these past few years.   
_ Yeah. It's softened me, is what it did. Heh, they fattening the lamb for the slaughter. Well, I'm not going down alone. If I'm going to die, I'm bringing that ugly twi'lek kicking and screaming with me on the way to Hell._  
Temas looked over his reports from the constabulary. He looked over his records of the past few years for anything to nail on Garr. That's when he saw something that caught his eye. Something that gave him some hope. A report of two Jedi onboard a ship called the Ardent Venture. They were going from system to system in this quadrant and were settling local disputes.   
A smile began to creep onto Temas's face. Maybe, just maybe, if he could contact them, then the galaxies defenders could defeat the man who can't be stopped.  


Chapter vi

"Y'know. I don't think I've ever heard of Beryllian's before. Where are you from?"  
Alya shrugged and frowned. "I don't really know. My people were never really big on sciences and so we never left our world. All I know is that a few years ago some Imperials began construction of an outpost on our world. A few of us decided to sit on the landing pad in a form of non-violent protest. Well, the stormtroopers came out, saw a bunch of us sitting in a circle on the pad, hit us with their stun settings and next thing I know I'm in a prison cell. I was moved from place to place and eventually came to be a servant for some Moff on what I would later find out was Yaga Minor. I was there for a few years until a group from Taskforce Shen came in looking for some information on which to base an assault. I ran across them while I was wandering through the hallways and would have most likely been killed or spent the remainder of my life there if it weren't for one of the Infiltrators who said I could be useful to them. The leader of their group didn't like the idea; but Kerr said that I would be his baggage and should I fall behind, he will fall behind. So I guided them through the compound and they took me with them when they left.  
"Our escape wasn't exactly perfect, I think I accidentally tripped an alarm. But we ended up having to blast our way out of there, and then blow through some TIE fighter's before we got to lightspeed. I didn't realize it at the time, but I felt something strange about Kerr while he was piloting us through that conflict. There was something familiar. When I started training under Cilghal later, I finally understood what it was. Kerr is a Jedi. He might not know it, in fact I'm pretty sure he doesn't. But he was using the Force to keep us alive. I remember right after we made the jump that Kerr nearly passed out from exhaustion. I thought it kind of odd, but I also wasn't really familiar with human physique and figured it was a weakness of their species that with great stress comes great fatigue. I now know that it was his use of the Force. He pushed himself to the limit to keep us alive. I would like to find him. I think he would make a great Jedi."  
Nevik pondered that and before he replied.  
"What about you?"  
"Me? Oh, well I"  
Nevik was interrupted by a beeping from the comm system. Reaching over to hit the play button, an image of a portly man with thinning gray hair and a sweaty forehead appeared on the holoprojector.  
"Jedi of the Ardent Venture. I am Temas Non, the local captain of Mos Eisley spaceport on Tatooine and I am in dire need of your assistance. I cannot say more at this time but this. My life is most assuredly in your hands."  
Nevik looked at the counter to see how much longer they had before coming out of lightspeed. "Well, we'll arrive in Brentaal in an hour. I say we should grab the supplies we needed as quickly as possible and then head to Tatooine."  
Alya nodded. "I would say that we skip the supplies altogether, but"  
Nevik looked quizzically at her. "But what?"  
She just shook her head. "I just have the feeling that we must stop here before going on." She shrugged with a smirk. "Jedi hunch, I guess."  
Nevik smiled and sat back in the chair to wait out the rest of the trip. "Good enough for me."

Chapter VII

Kerr's head was still aching by mid afternoon. What's the best way to get rid of a hangover? To drink some more.  
Stumbling through the passageways of the Brentaal spaceport, he could careen off of one pedestrian and into another. Rude comments and threats were met with "Piss off, skrig."  
_ Skrig? Where did that come from? Uhhh Skrig. That's trandoshan. Why am I speaking trandoshan? Damn, I'm drunk._  
Kerr slumped onto the bar and ordered a Reactor Core. Many hardened drinkers claim this beverage should only be available by prescription, mainly because of the quantity of narcotic agents that are released by mixing Spice Liqeuer and Blue Tonic. The people who drink it claim that this is complete nonsense, no narcotic agents are released. So it was that after a few hours and a couple of Reactor Cores that a lampshade and a Rancor came and sat down at the bar with him.  
The lampshade started speaking to him in huttese. "Noba da booka, Kerr."  
Kerr turned his entire upper body to look at the lampshade. "That's a very nice color. It looks good."  
The lampshade looked at the drink in Kerr's hand and chuckled. "Da nooga rah bora nas mek."  
The room was beginning to wobble back and forth as Kerr looked back down at the lampshade. "No. I don't have the money right now. I can get it though."  
The rancor snarled and shook it's head. "Bar nooka, Kerr."  
Kerr planted his hands on the bar and turned around to look at the monster with a gulp. "C'mon. I don't want any trouble. I just I'll get you your money."  
The lampshade placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing Kerr to turn around again. "Bar nooka. Jora dar nar boh."  
Kerr threw himself back from the bar and drew his blaster.

Alya walked into the Morning Rose Cantina. She saw at the bar a man kick back and point a holster at a Twi'lek as if it were a blaster. The Twi'lek and the Devaronian with him just looked blankly at the man and then chuckled before drawing their blasters.

Kerr shot the lampshade repeatedly but it would not die. He saw then the lampshade starting to point a lightbulb at him but before it could come on the bulb was yanked out of its grasp. The Rancor had pulled a Gamorrean out of it's pocket and was threatening Kerr with it. But no sooner had it done so that the Gamorrean also went flying across the room. He heard the widely recognized sound of a lightsaber being ignited. Kerr turned to see bunny rabbit with a lightsaber in its mouth and a bulb and a Gamorrean at it's feet. The rabbit said. "That's enough of that. Cease this fighting. Now."  
The lampshade turned to Kerr. "Booga dae, Kerr."

Alya smiled at seeing the man who had saved her life. And now, she had most likely saved his. She helped him up and guided him out of the cantina and back to her ship.

Chapter viii

Kerr woke in an unfamiliar place in an unfamiliar bed.   
_ Damn. Who'd I go home with this time?_  
He slowly sat up and realized that he didn't have as bad a hangover as he would expect. Stretching his arms and legs, Kerr stepped out into the lounge area of a small ship. Sitting at a table were a man and a female. Both were looking somewhat somber and mournful. He didn't know the man, but the Beryllian he knew.  
"Alya?"  
Alya looked up and momentarily let go of her grief. She smiled and embraced him warmly. "It's been a long time, Kerr."  
"Yeah. Was that you last night?"  
Alya nodded her head enthusiastically. "You're lucky that I was passing nearby and decided to come in."  
"I would have been alright."  
Alya snickered. "Yeah, if you were using a blaster rather than your holster."  
Kerr just looked confused.  
Alya gestured to the man who was starting to get up. "This is my traveling companion, Nevik Hessler."  
Kerr shook his hand. "Kerr Dorgan."  
"Yes. Alya has spoken very highly of you."  
Kerr looked almost pained. "Well, thank you."  
Kerr turned to his friend and could see the pain coming back to her face. "What's wrong?"  
Alya swallowed and attempted to use the Force to calm her nerves. "Terrible news. We just got a message from Yavin that Master Skywalker is dead."  
Kerr looked shocked and then a light of recognition dawned on him. "When?!?"  
Alya was slightly taken aback by his response and then cautiously proceeded. "About a week or two ago."  
Kerr nodded and smiled. "I knew it! I knew there was something!"  
The two Jedi just looked at him like he had lost his mind.  
Kerr smiled and turned his attention back to them. "He's not dead. I saw him a couple of nights ago being loaded onto a ship near mine. I knew that I recognized the guy but I couldn't tell from where." Kerr looked somewhat abashed. "I was a little too drunk at the time."  
Alya started to come around and more intent. Nevik placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you positive?"  
Kerr nodded. "Yeah. Yeah! There was a trandoshan with them and he called me skrig. I had been saying that all morning but I had no idea why!" Kerr rambled on with the enthusiasm of a child who had just found some long lost toy.  
"Do you know which ship?"  
Kerr looked thoughtful. "Uh yeah. It was uh the the Renegade! The Renegade."  
Nevik clutched his fist in victory and ran over to the comm system. Alya embraced Kerr again.  
"Kerr. We have to go to Tatooine where there's an official who has called on us for help. Saying that his life is in danger. Will you come with us?"  
Kerr paused to reflect on his life these past few years. Or rather the lack of one. "Yeah. Count me in." 

Chapter ix

Luke slowly came around. His head was still pounding from the attack and he had some wounds that hadn't healed. He remembered being yanked out of hyperspace to find an Interdictor Cruiser and a full squad of Headhunters. He managed to dispatch almost all of the ships before an ion blast from the Cruiser disabled his systems and shut him down. He was brought into the cruiser by tractor beam and he readied himself to make an escape. But they had ysalamiri and were eventually able to bring him down.  
Given the lack of Force sense now, Luke realized they probably kept under the effect of the ysalamiri all this time. However long that may be. His wounds had been tended to, but little healing had occurred so he gathered that it couldn't have been too long. Looking around he gathered that he was strapped down to some form of table in what looked like what once was probably a medical area. There was something familiar about it, something in the architecture. Then it hit him. Jabba's palace.   
Luke smirked. The Force works in mysterious ways. I go looking for the cause of the problems on Tatooine and it looks like they found me first.  
He heard doors outside of his field of view open and the swishing of robes across stone floors. And then an all too familiar voice. "Good. You're awake."  
Luke's mouth gaped open.   
"Yes. Did you really think there were no more clones?" He chuckled and gave a humorless smile.   
"What do you want?"  
"What is rightfully mine. The Emperor foresaw me as ruling at his side. Too bad he couldn't live to see that day. But you know all about that don't you?"  
Luke swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to force down the fear and anger building up inside him.  
The figure patted him on the head. "Don't worry. When I'm done you won't remember a thing."

Chapter x

Beij Caan sat at his desk drumming his fingers on its top. He had been given the Non job and was considering the new information that Sculdan Bons had given him. The head of piratry for Black Aurora had received information that Temas Non had turned to a couple of Jedi for assistance. A minor nuisance, but nothing to be terribly worked up about.  
A tone from the door indicated the presence of someone beyond. "Come."  
A black protocol droid with red tracery came in and half-bowed. "Master, Vim Darke has arrived."  
"Thank you. Have him meet me in the observatory."  
Beij rose and assumed his disguise. A former member of Corellian Security, Caan quit and became an independent assassin hiring out to the highest bidder. A competitor by nature, Caan became familiar with all the players in his field. A habit that has aided him greatly in life and got his position as Master of Assassins in Black Aurora. He never had Darke's talent for the kill, but he made up for it with his business acumen and charisma. Caan retired as an assassin six years before the formation of Black Aurora and took the job of a contractor, the go between for clients and assassins. He set up operations on Ord Mantell for a couple of years until acquiring the Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette Rebel Dawn. This was a turning point for Caan.  
He had acquired numerous enemies over the years and foresaw the need for his immediate "retirement." Caan faked his own death on Ord Mantell and stole away on the Rebel Dawn. He renovated the vessel, naming it the Rosanlya, creating a rose garden in one of the main cargo holds and staffed the ship with droids. Calling himself "The Rose," Caan picked up where he had left off months ago. To maintain the secrecy of his identity, Caan communicated with clients by audio only and never meets with the assassins. Instead he sends roses which have been genetically engineered, a trick he learned from Rostek Horn, to contain the instructions which can be reviewed with standard bioscanners.  
The exception is Vim Darke. Everything that is attributed to the Rose is due to the abilities of Vim Darke. There isn't a facility built that can keep him out, and no prison can keep him in. He is the best in infiltration and assassination.  
Caan finished his disguise and headed into the observatory. Vim Darke was standing at the window looking out at the desert planet below. He wore a highly modified suit of Imperial Storm Commando armor and carried a heavy blaster on his side. Caan knew that was the only visible weapon the assassin would have on him.  
"Thank you for coming so quickly."  
The mechanical voice through the mask came back tersely. "What's the complication?"  
"Jedi."  
Darke snorted. "I've killed many Jedi before. They are not a deterrent."  
"Yes, but I knew it was best to let you know they would be involved. Rather than having a surprise pop up."  
"Appreciate it. But that's not why you called me here."  
Caan smiled beneath his mask. "No. We have another job after Non."  
"Client?"  
"The founder."  
Darke turned to look at Caan. "As in founder of Black Aurora?"  
"Correct."  
Darke smiled in anticipation of the huge sum this contract would most likely be pulling in. "Who's the mark?"  
"Black Aurora." Caan paused to let that sink in.  
"The founder's cleaning house. And he wants nothing left behind."

Chapter xi

Kerr watched the lines of stars flash before him from the cockpit of the Ardent Venture. As a child the sight always fascinated him and he would spend the entire trip doing nothing more than watching the stars go by. It was a fascination that brought him into the Imperial Naval Academy and stayed with him to the present. Up here, in the cockpit, he could be free. Free from restraints, debts, regulations, and relationships.   
"Mind if I join you?"  
Kerr looked over his shoulder to see Alya standing in the doorway. She was in her standard Jedi robes and looked like she had just gotten out of the shower.  
He halfheartedly gestured to the co-pilot's seat and shrugged. "Your ship."  
Alya sunk into the seat with a smirk. "Actually it's the Academy's ship."  
"Technicality. So what's up?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
Kerr looked back out to the comfort of the starlines and let out a sigh. He contemplatively rubbed his hand across the stubble on his chin and began to come up with some excuse. But she saved his life; he owed her this much.  
"I've been I was just thinking about." He let out his breath and the rest of his fears about opening up to and trusting people.  
"About my life, and the people in it."  
He sat up a little straighter in the seat and looked back out to the stars. Before he could close up inside himself again, Alya prompted him to go on.  
"It's just. Here I am going to Tatooine with a couple of Jedi trained by the man who killed my father. And I just might be going to save that same man's life."  
Alya hadn't expected that. "MasMaster Skywalker?"  
Kerr nodded solemnly. "It's not it's not really I don't know."  
Kerr choked down the lump rising in his throat and continued. "My father was an Imperial Moff onboard the first Death Star. I was twelve years old at the time. I adored and worshipped my father. He was everything that I thought I wanted to be. With him I saw the best that the Empire had to offer. The luxurious lifestyle, the elegant balls. I never once saw how callous the Empire could be, or if I did I was too young to understand. When I joined Imperial Intelligence I started to see for the first time just how sick the Empire was, and like other Imperials I recognized that the Empire was dying. So I bailed. I went into smuggling and got in over my head. I got indebted to this guy Skuldan Bons and I never had a chance to pay him back. Those two goons you told me about that came to the bar, they were his men. Well, a few years later NRI offered me a job. I had run into Han Solo a few months earlier and apparently he recognized me. So NRI hunted me down and tried to recruit me. I passed but eventually came over and joined up with Taskforce Shen."  
Kerr paused to shake his head. "Y'know. Maybe it's I've become jaded and callous or something. But of all the things that have ever happened in my life. Losing my father, not knowing my mother, getting in debt and running for my life. The only one I would change would be my joining Shen."   
"Why?"  
"Vu Nin. She was a ranking officer in the group. She had already joined the Alliance as a SecForce trooper when the Death Star destroyed her homeworld of Alderaan. She immediately requested a transfer to SpecForces, was accepted into the training program, and drove herself relentlessly to pass. She was full of passion and trained to fight with an efficiency and dedication that would chill the bones of her people. She was trained as an Infiltrator and applied to the Alderaanian Death Legion, an all-Alderaanian taskforce assigned only the worst kind of missions. She was rejected on the grounds that Taskforce Shen required Infiltrators immediately, while the Legion had dozens of available applicants. So by a little quirk of fate she was in Shen, the same group that I would join."  
Kerr continued to stare at the stars, lost in his memories. With a sigh, he tore his gaze from the past and returned to the present.  
"We got close after one particularly grueling mission. I was running spot for Vu. We had already lost two men, and knew that the alarm was going to go at any second. It was just a case of bad luck; we had been watching the patrols for days. Then the day we make our move, one of the guards gets sick and the shifts change before they're supposed to. We get spotted and a firefight starts. We blow through the guards and hit the station. We rig the place to blow and are on our way out. The back-ups arrive and Vu gets hit in the stomach. She's in no shape to run and orders me to go. I lobbed a couple of thermal detonators over the embankment, tossed her over my shoulder and ran."  
Kerr laughed out loud at the memory. "The whole way she's cussing me out and saying she's going to reprimand me. I got back to our drop point and set up a perimeter. For 39 hours we had to lay low in a mud-filled cesspool until our transport arrived. I had to nurse her back to health and by the end of our stay she wasn't cursing me nearly as frequently. Well, she never did suspend me and a week later she actually said thank you."  
Kerr leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "We spent more of our off-time together and soon went from friends to lovers. I fell head over heels for this woman."   
"What was so great about her?"  
"How much longer is our trip?" he smiled weakly.  
Kerr inhaled deeply and released the breath slowly.   
"She was everything I ever wanted and dreamed of having in my life. For so long I felt alone and incomplete, like some part of me had been stripped away. Being with Vu, I felt complete, whole. More than that it was the way she made me feel. I felt like I could do anything. Put me on the top of the Imperial Palace and I felt I could jump and land without a scratch. Her every smile invigorated me. Her laughs filled me with warmth and her tears made me want to tear apart the cause of her pain. Even when I was the cause."  
Kerr looked down and his eyes hardened. "Especially when it was me."  
Alya bit down on her lip and tentatively asked, "What happened?"  
Kerr's lips curled into a snarl and his eyes became slits. "The war ended."  
He slowly turned to meet her concerned and confused gaze. "The war ended, but she was obsessed. She didn't believe it and positively knew that it wouldn't last. She wouldn't leave the taskforce, not even when I asked her to marry me."  
Kerr clamped his eyes shut to stop the flood of tears. And quickly stood up. With a new bitterness in his voice, Kerr exited the cockpit. "I was a fool to think she ever loved me at all."

Alya sat there for a moment.  
_ Well. That didn't go at all like I expected. Hi, Kerr. How you doing? Oh, by the way, did you know that you have a strong Force potential and could be a powerful Jedi? _  
She looked back at the empty doorway, thinking about one of Master Skywalker's lessons. Beware the Dark Side. Anger, fear, aggression. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny.   
She let out her breath and focused her thoughts.   
_ There is much fear in him. Fear of being abandoned. As his mother had abandoned. As his father had died and left him alone. As Vu Nin refused to stay with him. He's holding people at a distance, at arm's length. That way if they leave, it won't hurt as much. Because he never gave them the chance to get to know him. This fear is eating him alive and threatening to draw him into the clutches of the Dark Side._  
Alya got up to go speak to him when the alarm signaling their time to come out of hyperspace was approaching. She sighed and made a silent promise to speak with him as soon as they landed.

The Ardent Venture touched down on the pad just outside of Mos Eisley spaceport. Waiting to greet them as soon as they came off was Temas Non. He waddled up to the Jedi and enthusiastically pumped their hands.  
"Thank you. Oh, thank you for coming so quickly. Please, please come with me and I will tell you what has occurred."  
  
After a dusty ride through the cramped streets of Mos Eisley, they arrived at a small domed building with a sign outside declaring it the Mos Eisley Judiciary. Temas Non took them into a small office that was crammed with holos of an ample woman and three fleshy children. There was a sporadically malfunctioning air regulator in the window. One that has a cycle of sputtering to life and then rattling in its throes of death.   
Alya and Nevik took a seat, leaving Kerr to stand near the door. Temas plopped into his chair and then looked up to Kerr. "Sorry about the lack of seating."  
Kerr just shrugged and looked back out the doorway towards the front.  
Nevik steepled his fingers and inclined his head toward Temas. "What is your cause for distress, sir?"  
Temas wet his lips and opened one of the drawers of his desk. From it he produced a red rose which he put on the table. He looked up to Nevik expectantly. "Do you know what this is?"  
Nevik met the man's gaze evenly and with a straight face, "Other than a rose?"  
Kerr turned back to the conversation and looked intently at the flower.  
Temas saw Kerr's interest, "You know what this means, don't you?"  
Kerr looked at the man and smirked. "Yeah. Either you have a secret admirer or you're a dead man."  
Temas loosened his collar and swallowed visibly. "I hope to prevent that situation. I was hoping that you Jedi could protect me."  
Nevik glanced back over his shoulder and then turned to Temas. "Who or what is it that we would be protecting you from."  
Temas slumped back into his chair and the air of a defeated man consumed him. "Before that, you should probably know why. For eight years I have been assisting the operations of a twi'lek named Nomaas Garr. He was part of Black Sun back when Xizor was alive, and he implemented some of what he learned there when founding Black Aurora. His people took over Jabba's old palace and started either recruiting or killing the remnants of that syndicate. They've been making money hand over fist in this system and at last count probably had more credits than are in the Hapan treasuries.  
"They were running protection rackets in the city, as well as some vice dens in the back of some of the local cantinas. I was paid off to look the other way and not interfere in their business. Well, now they're trying to get rid of me. They've hired the Rose. Since it's obvious you haven't heard of him, I'll fill you in.  
"The Rose is a contractor, the middle man for assassins and their clients. He is one of the best in the field and the most feared due to his affiliation with an assassin known as Vim Darke. The Rose without Darke would most likely be some spice runner, but Darke makes his reputation. Darke is a master at infiltration and assassination. It's been said that if he was naked in an escape pod with only a hydrospanner, he could break into the Death Star. One fact that is known is that Alvic bel-Goran, a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic was assassinated by someone who was later identified as Vim Darke. Same Darke, or just someone using the name? Who knows. But that was about 100 years before the battle at Yavin. If it's the same, and most people believe he is, then Darke has been doing this for almost 13 decades."  
Nevik leaned back, lost in his thoughts and doubts regarding the thoroughness of his training. Alya rubbed the back of her neck and lowered her eyes. Kerr just leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Sounds like you're screwed."  
Alya looked over her shoulder at him reproachfully. He just shrugged.  
Temas smiled weakly. "Yes, well, I was hoping that you might be able to help me."  
Nevik nodded. "Of course. We will do everything in our power to assist you."  
Kerr just shook his head. "You're going to need a miracle."  
Alya rose and walked over to him. "You're right. We're going to need your help. Please, Kerr."  
Kerr looked off into space for a moment, thoughts of action and adventure filling his mind. "All right." He pointed a finger at Alya and with a lop-sided grin, "But you owe me one."  
Smiling, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Let's get to work."

Vim Darke sat on top of a nearby building watching through macrobinoculars the Judiciary building.  
_ Non. Two Jedi. So obvious, why don't they just wear a damn sign. Or even better, a target. One other. Hmmm looks military. Most likely intelligence. _  
Darke reached around and pulled a small silver box from his pouch. Taking a cord from it's side, he plugged it into the macrobinoculars. He switched the power on and began to run the visual recognition program. A couple minutes later he had a record pop up on his heads-up display.  
_ Ah. Kerr Dorgan, age 33, mother Starr Dorgan, father Moff Aranid Dorgan, Imperial Intell, later SpecForces Infiltration. Interesting. Dorgan. Dorgan? Oh yeah, Milas contract. Hmm I actually failed that job, got the wife instead of the husband. Oh well. Here we are boy, come full circle. Say hello to mommy._

Temas led them back to his house where he said his family had gone off to stay with his mother. Kerr immediately started searching the place, familiarizing himself with every access, every exit. It wasn't a large place and only had five rooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, a living area and a workroom. It was sparsely furnished and rather tidy.  
Kerr set Alya at one door and Nevik at another. Temas was seated in the living room while Kerr circled the outside of the dwelling to get his bearings. Surveying the surrounding landscape, he saw nothing. Nothing except for a large complex set in a mountain not far away. There was a ship landing near it and for some reason Kerr felt drawn to that building. As if something were calling to him. Something evil. He shook his head and came back into the homestead.  
"Okay. The place looks safe enough. If he comes, it will probably be at night"  
Kerr stopped as his gaze fell on the kitchen counter. Laying on the table were before he left was nothing, was a black rose.

Chapter xii

"Look. You can either get on that ship and get off the planet or you can stay here and die. Pick one."  
Temas wet his lips and scratched his balding head. After seeing the rose, Kerr's screaming and chastising the two Jedi, they left the home and headed straight for the landing pad.   
"Look. Either board the ship or I will stun your fat ass and drag you on board."  
Temas puffed up his chest and glared at Kerr. Storming past him up the boarding ramp he huffed. "No need to get insulting."  
Kerr just shook his head and smirked. "Whatever works."  
Feeling the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, Kerr looked over his shoulder to see a black shadow streaking towards him. Slamming the button to close the ramp, Kerr screamed. "Go! Go!"  
Darke leapt into the air as the ramp was just a couple of meters from closing, twisting his body around as his back came just over the edge of the ramp and pulled his knees up to his chin, landing inside the ship. From a pouch at his side, Darke grabbed a handful of sand, which he flung into Kerr's face. Momentarily blinded, Kerr clawed at his eyes in pain. Darke projected a kick into Kerr's stomach that doubled him over. Temporarily disabled, Darke moved on to his mark.  
Hearing the commotion in the back, Alya ran back to protect Temas. She saw Kerr lying on the ground, doubled over but still moving. Temas was running for one of the crew rooms and a man running into the lounge area. He was clad in black stormtrooper scout armor and was starting to throw something at her. Instinctively, Alya ignited her lightsaber and held it up to block the projectile. The block of cortosis ore hit the blade, shutting it down and then smacked her in the head. Momentarily dazed, Alya staggered back and used a force techinque to clear her mind. By that time, Darke was on her and with one kick shattered her left knee. Crying out in pain, Alya reignited her saber and thrust it in an arc to keep Darke away from Temas.   
Reaching into another pouch, Darke threw a long spike that sailed over her head, just missing her. Kerr got to his feet and drew his blaster, taking aim on the assassin. Without looking, Darke somersaulted backwards, kicking Kerr in the chest on his way down. Bending over backwards at an impossible angle, Darke grabbed hold of Kerr and threw him at Alya as he righted himself. Darke looked down at his side where the blaster bolt had passed completely through his body. Clutching at his wound, Darke stepped into the escape pod on his left and pushed the button.  
By the time Kerr and Alya got to their feet, Darke was gone. Looking back, Temas was lying on the floor with a long spike protruding from his throat. Alya hobbled over and collapsed at his side. Tenderly removing the spike she laid her hands on his chest and started to pray that the Force would help her.

Chapter xiii

Nevik's message was met with great excitement at the Jedi Praxeum. Mara nearly tore through the walls to get to the communications center and hear the message for herself. The message that Luke was alive.   
Before the message ended, Mara was contacting Talon Karrde.   
"Mara, my dear, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"  
"Karrde! I need you to track down a ship called the Renegade. Please, Karrde."  
Talon saw the distress evident on her face. Only one thing could cause her this much anguish. Luke.  
"Of course, Mara. The Renegade?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll have something for you within the hour." Without further ado Talon cut the transmission and sent his people out to find the Renegade.

By the time that Darke was leaving his little gift at the Non residence, the word of Luke Skywalker's whereabouts was spreading through the New Republic like wildfire. After having half of his fingers and toes broken, the captain of the Renegade had been very forthcoming with where they deposited their prisoner and the means by which they had captured him.  
By the time Temas Non was having difficulty breathing due to a spike, Taskforce Shen, Rogue Squadron, the Millenium Falcon with the Solo family and the entire Jedi Academy set course for Tatooine.

Nomaas Garr came into the room filled with the heads of the Black Aurora syndicate. The Rose, head of Assassins. Garavic Lan, head of racketeering. Potas Hea, head of spice dealing. Sculdan Bons, head of piratry. Gurev Inmos, head of extortion. Johanas Berle, head of gambling.  
"Gentleman. It appears we may have a problem. Our sleeper in the New Republic military has reported that a strike force is on it's way to our location. Let us welcome our guests."

Chapter xiv

Gavin Darklighter keyed the Rogue Squadron frequency as the starlines reverted to realspace. "All Rogues report in."  
Krall "Deuce" Nevil called in. "Two here. All systems go."  
Inyri Forge. "Five. All green."  
Ligg Panat. "Seven. Go."  
Alinn Varth. "Nine. All systems go."  
Dinger. "Eleven. All green."  
Tik. "Twelve. All systems go."  
"Hostiles coming up from planet surface. Lock S-foils in attack position. Three flight, escort the transports down and then return to the fight. Everyone else, good luck."  
  
Kyp Durron pulled up the frequency for his Dozen-and-Two Avengers. "All wings, report in."  
Reports of readiness filled the channel and Kyp watched the approaching Headhunters. "Master Skywalker has been taken prisoner by these scum. Let's teach them the error of their ways."

Han Solo adjusted the shields on the Falcon and began weaving through the barrage of enemy fire reaching out from the oncoming ships. He winced as a couple of lucky shots rocked the ship, but the shields held. "Chewie, draw power to the forward shields. I don't want any of these stray shots getting through."  
Chewie rumbled his understanding and set to modifying the power output. Leia placed her hands on the back of his chair. "Careful Han, he want to get there in one piece."  
Han just looked over his shoulder and gave a roguish grin, "Yes, your highnessness."

The Jade Sabre and the Pulsar Skate skirted around the fight and made their descent on to Tatooine. Mara, "Hobbie" Klivian, Wes Janson, Tycho Celchu and Winter exited from the Sabre and met up with Mirax, Corran Horn, Wedge Antilles, Iella and Kam Solusar.   
Wes looked around at the plains of sand and mountains. "Well, this brings back memories."  
Corran snickered. "Yeah, the first time I met Booster was here, at the Darklighter residence."  
Mirax shot him a wry look, "It wasn't that bad, was it?"  
Corran shrugged. "No. Not really."  
Mara finished checking her equipment and stood up. "All right. Luke's being held somewhere in Jabba's palace. When I was working undercover as a dancing girl, I had time to explore the complex. So I'm fairly familiar with it. The detention cells are most likely where he'll be kept so we'll start there."  
Mara turned to look at Corran and Kam, "We know that they're using ysalamiri to keep him prisoner. Unless they have the entire place protected with the creatures, we will probably know where he is once we feel our connection to the Force severed."  
Corran looked around, "What about the Solos?"  
Almost in answer to his question the roar of repulsorlifts caught their attention as they saw the Millenium Falcon land.  
"Hobbie" piped up, "Ah. Speak of Han Solo, and Han Solo arrives."  
Mara smirked. "Taskforce Shen should already be in the complex and paving our way in. Let's move and keep them from stealing all our fun."

Vu Nin had already passed the outer defenses and was working her squad towards the main power station. They were headed towards a V-intersection when Vu heard a noise from the other corridor. Stopping, she held up a fist. The others froze where they were.  
She knew she had heard something, maybe a whisper. But whatever it was was either gone, or perhaps it had been alerted to their presence. Cautiously, she crept towards the intersection.  
  
Kerr held up a hand to stop the two Jedi. He swore he heard something on the other side of this V-intersection that they were approaching. Drawing his blaster, Kerr slowly approached the intersection and placed his back to the wall. Closing his eyes, Kerr forced himself to relax, to be at peace. He started to be able to see things more clearly, smells were more pungent. He could hear the controlled breathing of someone just around the corner, he could almost hear the rapid beating of her heart, a faint smell that tugged at his memory. Opening his eyes suddenly, Kerr turned his head to the side and whispered, "Vu?"

Vu blinked a couple of times as her mind started racing. Someone knew her name, and that someone soundly a lot like Kerr Dorgan. Stepping away from the wall, she inched into the passageway. Her left hand resting a vibroblade across the right which was pointing a silenced slugthrower ahead of her. Carefully, she inched back until she could see Kerr leaning against the wall waving at her. Dropping her arms to her side, Vu stood up taller and glared at Kerr. "What are you doing here?"  
Kerr smiled bitterly. "Figures. No, hi, how you doing? Long time, no see."  
Vu sagged visibly and lowered her gaze. "Kerr, I"  
Kerr just stormed past her, "We've got a job to do, and now is not the time for chit-chat."  
Vu closed her eyes and then came back up to watch his retreating form. Holding her hand up, Vu signaled for the unit to resume formation. She nodded to Nevik as he came pass and smiled weakly at Alya.  
Alya smiled lamely, "I found him."  
Vu just frowned and looked back at Kerr, "Yeah, thanks."

"So, how did you come to be here?"  
Alya glanced over at Vu and shrugged. "We met up with Kerr on Brentaal and then came here to protect a local official from an assassin named Vim Darke."  
Vu nodded grimly, "Yeah, I've heard of him."  
"He managed to get on our ship just as we were trying to get off planet and almost killed Temas, the official. Temas would have died but the Force was gracious enough to allow me to heal the wound before he died. He told us about this location and that Master Skywalker had been taken here."  
Up ahead, Kerr had come to a stop. He held up an open hand. The unit found defensive positions and came to a halt. Vu figured that what should be just ahead was the power station. She motioned for everyone to stay put and made her way up to where Kerr was standing at the doorway, examining the room with a sour expression on his face. As she approached, Vu saw the reason why. Explosives had been set up all around the station and would probably have been sufficient to level the entire complex. But the job had not been finished. Blood stains splattered the walls and floors, and laser scoring marked where someone had come in and killed the demolitions crew.  
Vu inhaled sharply and whispered, "What do you think is going on?"  
Kerr shook his head. "I don't know. But I think we should find Skywalker before we find out."

Mara and company had entered in through one of the lower vents and made their way into the detention center. Ahead was a large blast door, beyond which was a large chasm and on the other side the cells. Mara sliced the code to open the doors and stepped on through. Halfway across the catwalk was a figure in black robes who glanced over its shoulder and it's glowing red eyes caught her. Immediately throwing a hand up, the doors behind Mara slammed shut with a resounding thud and she heard sparks of electricity as the door mechanism shorted out.  
Nomaas Garr turned to face this young Jedi and lowered his hood. With a toothy grin, the leader of Black Aurora pulled Luke's lightsaber from beneath his robes. "Ironic. The blade that struck down Vader will be used to strike down the bearer of Vader's blade."  
Mara narrowed her eyes. _How did he know? They better not have hurt Luke or I'll take that blade and shove it up his_  
Nomaas leapt backwards reaching the other side of the chasm and brought the lightsaber down to sever the bridge. Mara broke into a run and as the bridge started to collapse used to Force to enhance her leap across the abyss. Landing squarely on the other side, she pulled out her own blade, the one Luke had given her, and ignited it.   
Nomaas smiled. "Impressive."  
Mara smirked. "You'll find I'm full of surprises."  
Nomaas lunged but missed as Mara swatted it to the side. Mara swung her blade back at his head, which the twi'lek ducked under. The two warriors took a step back away from each other. Mara smiled, "I hope you think this is a good day to die."  
Nomaas snarled and came in with a sweeping slash at Mara's left leg. Mara blocked the cut low. Mara stepped back and aimed her blade at Nomaas' chest. And waited.  
She could hear the other's attempts at blasting through the doors and could feel the cold air drifting up from the rift to her left. She focused her concentration in the Force using the techniques her husband had taught her. She thought about Luke and could almost picture him; strapped down to a table, confused, scared. She was brought out of her vision as scraps of metal from the catwalk flew at her, a few getting through her defenses and cutting at her face and arms.   
Nomaas used this opening to strike at her and nearly cut Mara in half. Instead, she managed to turn it aside and only take a glancing blow across her ribs. The move opened Nomaas' midsection and Mara planted a firm kick into his stomach, doubling him over. Staggering back to glance at her burnt side, Mara clutched the wound and watched Nomaas regain a defensive posture. Like a predator circling prey, Nomaas looked at the way she clutched her side and the cuts on her arms. He lunged again and was parried high, which exposed her wounded side to the kick he followed up with. Relentlessly, he kicked her in the midsection and then elbowed her in the face.   
Mara staggered back and spit out the blood that was building up in her mouth. She began to swoon and almost fell to the ground. Nomaas lunged to impale her on his blade. Mara smiled and grabbed his wrist. Pulling him off balance, she swung her blade up and through his midsection. Nomaas' eyes went wide as his life escaped his body.  
Mara straightened up and with a smirk took Luke's blade from Nomaas' hand. "Sucker."

Mara found the cell that was protected with ysalamiri. Moving the creatures farther away, she opened the door to the cell and went inside. Just like in her vision, Luke was strapped on a table, breathing uneasily and with a trace of fear. "Please, don't."  
Mara rushed over to his side and began to stroke his face and release the restraints. "It's okay, Luke. Everything's going to be okay."  
"What what do you want?"  
Mara stopped and looked at his blank empty expression. One full of fear and confusion, one void of any comprehension of who she was.

Kerr and Vu left the power station and headed for what used to be Jabba's audience chamber. The room had been converted into a meeting hall for the members of Black Aurora and a place where the heads of the operations would discuss business. What had once been a chamber for business was now a tomb. Bodies and blood littered the floor and walls. Only the table was untouched and on top of it sat a black rose.

Chapter xv

"I'm sorry Ms. Jade Skywalker, but there's not much I can tell you. I'm afraid that whatever procedure that was used is unknown to us, all we can do is equate the condition to one we are familiar with such as amnesia. If this is the case, then your husbands memories may return in a week, a month, a year, or they may never return at all."  
Mara glared at the droid and thought of a thousand ways to destroy it. But the droid was not the cause of her grief. No, Nomaas Garr was and now he's dead. The New Republic searched the entire place and nothing more was found. All traces of Black Aurora's earnings were gone. Knowing that the Rose was working for Black Aurora, based on Temas Non's testimony, NRI figured that he killed his associates, took the credits and ran. Non's testimony caused some sweeping reforms in the Tatoo system, and by the end of the month over a dozen officials had either been removed from office or had committed suicide.  
These officials who were acquitted exposed other connections in the galactic government and generally made a scandal that was broadcast all over the holonet. The fact that Luke Skywalker had been taken by this group and had lost his memory never made it into the news.   
Mara and Luke left Yavin to be trained by the students there, and moved to Coruscant. In hopes that having Luke around his family would help to return his memory. Both Mara and Leia found that the bond they had with Luke was still there, just forgotten. But they kept hope that one day his memories would return.

Epilogue

From the depths of the great temple on Yavin, the dark entity stirred and rose from his sleep. Reviewing the progress of his apprentice, he smiled and ran his hand over the cover of his one time tomb. Looking toward the wall, but seeing beyond it. Beyond the stars and the space beyond, seeing not the present but the future. His smile became a wicked grin.   
"Let it begin."


End file.
